edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Fair Ed
One day at the Cul De Sac Eddy and Ed were busy making another scam but it was hard because Double D was not there with them this time to help them make a scam. This is so great how are we going to make our next scam asked Eddy? But Eddy why don’t we use these inventions that Double D left behind said Ed. Ed that is so but just then Eddy stopped suddenly and he got an idea. I’ll use this space ship flying thing that we used on those space rocks said Eddy. Just then Eddy showed Ed the Broccoli and Ed started to run again but this time it was a chase between Ed and Eddy\ around the Cul De Sac. Murray saw what was going on and he screamed for Eddy and Ed to come back so they don't piss the kids off but he was too late because they were already gone. Meanwhile as the two Ed’s were chasing they yet again ruined other kids’ stuff they destroyed Kevin’s new bike that he got since his old one was destroyed but as Ed ran through his bike it was destroyed into pieces leaving Kevin mad by screaming DORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Eddy ran pasted Rolf who was farming in his yard when suddenly Eddy ruined it by running through it. Come here Ed have some broccoli eat it Ed just like before said Eddy. ED BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed Rolf. Later that day..................... Kevin came up with the other kids and started to have a meeting about Eddy and Ed. You know I am tired of those two dorks ruining our stuff everything ever since Double D and Nazz got married they have been more trouble Double D was always smarter and tried to help Eddy said Kevin. Rolf agrees with you Kevin the two lumpy Ed boys ruined my yard while ROLF WAS WORKING said Rolf. Kevin Eddy and Ed are very out of control because they destroyed everything said Johnny. So you would let them do that because you let them along with Double D destroy your house and we but before Kevin could finish they again saw Eddy and Ed chasing each other with the Broccoli. Eat it Ed come on eat it said Eddy. Just then Murray arrived and the other kids showed up around him and they were pissed and they grabbed him and were threatening him. Look Murray we had it with those two dorks you better fix them up right now or else you will be sorry said Kevin. Yea they ruined our dolly's and LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO POOR JIMMY screamed Sarah. Look there's nothing I can do they won't listen to me either said Murray. As the other kids were beating up Murray for what the other two Ed's did to them meanwhile Eddy and Ed were sitting at Double D's house and waiting for Murray to show up. Eddy we have to talk now everyone is mad at what you and Ed did and you two need to change or other wise I am gonna get it again said Murray. Don't worry Murray we will be good said Eddy. Later that day Murray had to figure out how to control Ed and Eddy’s behavior because it was getting out of control and the other kids already threatened him the same way as they did to Double D before Murray knew all this because Double D had told him before he left college and moved to the Cul De Sac Murray had to figure something out. Ok Murray Later that day Kevin and the other kids came by as Murray wanted them to because he was gonna show them what he done to change them. Ok Dorko what did you wanna show us asked Kevin? Well I have changed Eddy and Ed look here said Murray. Kevin and the others saw Eddy and Ed and they were still the same and they were mad but Murray was happy because he knew he couldn't change Eddy and Ed as Double D did. You know what Murray your a good kid said Kevin. Come on guys we are gonna do this ourselves said Kevin. Kevin and the others were going to find a way on how to control Eddy and Ed since Double D was not there with them ok dorks without Double Dweeb here to help out we are going to help you said Kevin. Just then Eddy and Ed saw Kevin and the others kids and they were gonna chase them which Murray just said to Eddy better run now Eddy said Murray. RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed Eddy and Ed as the other kids chased them GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he screamed. The End